The Masked Dance
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: (Written in first person) I was sitting at home wondering what I would be doing for Halloween. I could go to the local cruise scene and drive up and down the road watching others do the same. Unfortunately, I couldn't go to the costume party my dad's company was having because I was a bit young, I'm 18 years old and there would be alcohol there...


I was sitting at home wondering what I would be doing for Halloween. I could go to my friend's house, he's having some lame "scary movie" party with our usual gang of troublemakers.

I could go to the local cruise scene and drive up and down the road watching others do the same. Unfortunately, I couldn't go to the costume party my dad's company was having because I was a bit young, I'm 18 years old and there would be alcohol there.

I really wanted to go to this party, just for the sheer fact of the having some fun. If nothing else, seeing everyone's costume would be worth it.

Unfortunately, because of the strict security going on, I couldn't sneak in at all. I could, however, hang out in the lobby of the hotel of the party. Usually, after these parties, people are so drunk the company reserves a bunch of rooms for them to stay in so they wouldn't have to drive home.

This year, my sister Patricia gets to go because it falls on her 21st birthday. She's really looking forward to it because she would be able to drink without having to hide it from my parents.

Let me describe Patricia for you. She is the captain of her college cheerleading team. She's about 5'5" tall, weights right at 115lbs, long wavy red hair that reaches just above her butt. She works out 5 days a week and I'm talking serious workouts. Several fitness magazines have already contacted her to do some spreads for them. So far, she hasn't taken them up on their offers.

She's been excited about this party for the last month. She and my mom, Nina, have been shopping for just the right costumes.

Speaking of my mom, she's almost as beautiful as Patricia. For being 45 years old, you would never know it. Matter of fact, she is frequently mistaken for being in her late 20s. Yes, she's a knockout. As does Patricia, my mom works out 5 days a week, but instead of hitting the gym, she's swims. She tells me she swims about a mile every day. She rotates her strokes so she never does the same thing twice in a row. I guess she got this from being a swimmer in college. If you want to put a visual on my mom, think of Shania Twain, they could almost be twins. Interesting enough, her hair length is about the same as Patricia, but mom is a brunette.

So, mom and Patricia went costume shopping together. Since they are best friends and mom looks so young, most people think they are sisters. Unless you really knew it, there is no way you could tell them as being mother and daughter.

This year, just because it was Patricia's first time at this costume party, they decided to wear matching costumes. Just to be totally different and not have the common "Naughty Nurse", "Catwoman" or "School Girl" outfits, mom and Patricia got matching Brides outfits, complete with those Victorian masks, the kind that just covers their eyes without being wrapped around their head.

My dad, just the same as always, took out his Zorro costume again. Mom didn't mind because she thinks he's hot in that outfit. I once overheard them talk about the nights they've had in the hotel room after these famous Halloween parties. From what I overheard, mom is a wild woman who will try just about anything in the bedroom, no matter how kinky or off it wall it might be.

I got a wild idea and decided to get a costume that looked exactly like my dad's. I would sit in the lobby of the hotel and when the time was right, I would sneak in to the costume party. I would just dress up in the same out fit as my dad as we both have the same build, wear the same size clothes, and we both shave our heads. As long as I stayed on the opposite side of the room than my dad, and I didn't say anything, it should work.

The night of the party came and I told my folks I was going to my friend's house for his party. Since everyone was getting a hotel room, my folks and my sister left early as they would change into their costumes at the hotel. Mom made sure I knew the name of the hotel and their room number, if I needed to contact them.

As they left, something fell out of my mom's purse, it was notes she and dad were writing back and forth to each other. I guess it was a form of foreplay they liked to do.

"I can't wait until this evening. Maybe we can get in the same situation as last year."

Mom wrote.

"I kind of liked the idea we had last week where we didn't talk to each other all night, just pass notes back and forth." Was dad's response.

"Yeah, I like that too. It should be fun. Remember, whoever talks first loses! Too bad Rachel won't be here this year, it was kind of fun giving you that striptease show with her last year. Too bad she wasn't as smooth as me and didn't have my moves, but I know you were happy with that threesome none the less. Maybe we can find someone else to replace her. Someone who has some dance moves that can turn us both on."

OMG! My parents are not as dull as I thought! I knew mom had a competitive streak in her, but bringing it in the bedroom was the furthest thing from my mind. Man, how I would love to see that striptease. Did I say my mom was hot!

After reading that note, I now knew where Patricia got that competitive streak from. She couldn't stand being out done by anyone, especially when it comes to body and beauty related stuff. She worked extra hard becoming the captain of the cheerleading team, so she knows how to compete, that's for sure.

I wouldn't say she's a stuck up diva, but she sure will NOT be outdone by anyone without putting up some sort of competition, no matter what it was.

So the stage was set. They were gone to the hotel. I was to get dressed, sit in the lobby and wait for my chance to get in the party.

Two hours later, there I was, dressed as Zorro watching all the folks go in. There must have been over 500 people at this party. With only one person watching the door, going in would be a breeze.

While sitting there, I saw the usual suspects walking in: A clown, a few skeletons, about 7 Naughty Nurses, a cowboy and cowgirl, The Werewolf, Cleopatra, ect.

Then I saw them, I saw Patricia and my mom. WOW! Talk about two girls that looked almost like twins! If it wasn't for their hair color, no one could tell them apart. Even their bodies looked the same.

Let me describe their outfits. They were dressed as brides, pure white satin with lace trim. Their gowns were a bit shorter than the usual wedding gowns with slits up the sides, you could see their legs as they walked. I guess because they didn't want to step on the dress train all night.

They each had on white thigh high stockings. I knew this because of the high slit in their dresses, I could see their upper thighs. (unfortunately not high enough because I couldn't see anything else!) They both wore those white lace gloves that rolled up to their elbows. They had on white pear necklaces and earrings that hung down to their shoulders as well. Both dresses were the kind that tied around the back of their necks (sort of like that famous Marilyn Monroe dress) and leaving just a hint of cleavage. Enough to be classy, but at the same time enough to be slutty. And with those masks and the high heels, they looked amazing! They even had matching bright white fingernail polish on. They were clearly the two hottest girls there.

My dad was right behind them in his Zorro outfit, which was identical to mine.

About an hour later, I made my move. As I walked in, the guy watching the door said "Hi Eddie, I didn't even see you leave. Great party, eh? Make sure you drink one for me, remember how shit faced we got last year?"

I just nodded and gave the guy a high-five. He clearly thought I was Eddie, which was my Dad's name.

The first thing I had to do was find my dad. I found him, at the corner of the room at the bar area. As long as I stayed clear, it would be fine. I started mingling with folks. I disguised my voice as much as possible but it didn't matter. Between there being so many people, the loud music and all the alcohol, no one could tell the difference.

I then got a tap on the shoulder and turned around, it was the security guy at the door.

"Eddie, did you lose this? Someone found it and gave it to me to give to lost and found, but when I saw the ID, I knew it was yours. I just figured I'd bring it over to you." And he then handed me my dad's wallet.

I took the wallet, smiled and nodded. I looked in the wallet and found another note he and mom were passing back and forth. I also found a boat load of cash and his hotel room card.

My mom wrote on the note, "Ok honey, now we're going to have fun. I want you to pick any girl, I don't care who it is, married or single, young or old, and let's see if we can have a repeat of last year. The only stipulation is we BOTH get to have it. If it takes getting her a bit tipsy to pull this off, that's fine. Again, as we agreed, NO STIPULATIONS and we cannot talk to each other during the evening, only our "date" can talk to both of us, ok?"

I started to formulate a plan. Since people thought I was my Dad, why not take advantage of this situation and see if I can have some fun of my own tonight. After all, who would know, right?

So, I knew I needed to make sure my dad stayed away from the room for a while. I figured I would tell the bartender me and the "other Zorro" were having a bet to see who could stay sober the longest and if they could make his drinks extra strong, there's a $50 tip in it for him. It worked like a charm.

Next, I went up to one of the Naughty Nurses (who was obviously quite a bit tipsy) and asked if she's ever made it with Zorro. I said "well now's your chance" and made a move to kiss her and she never backed down. I mean, this chick was super aggressive as well and laid a lip lock on me and stuck her tongue down my throat.

I told her, "WOW, that was amazing. But is that all you got?"

Then she said, "Come on Eddie, you know I've wanted you for a long time. Why are you making me work this hard for it?"

I said as I whispered in her ear "I'll tell you what, tonight's your lucky night. In about an hour, come find me and say "Nina ask me to come get you", in case anyone over hears it, and that will be the signal to go back to your room. BUT, you had better make it worth my while." Being in her drunken state, she never questioned a thing. This was easier than I thought.

So now, I just had to do one more thing, figure out who I can have mom hook up with. Then it hit me, why not get really kinky with this stuff. After all, if I'm going to do this, may as well do it great, eh?

I told the bartender the two brides were part of our drinking contests as well. If he could give them some extra in their drinks it would be ANOTHER $50 for him. AND, if he could pull one more thing off, there's a $100 bill with his name on it. I told him I want to see the two brides make out with each other. Not just a small peck on the cheek, but down and dirty tongue kissing. After all, bartenders usually have a way with getting people to do what they ask, especially if they offer a couple of funky drinks in return.

I couldn't believe the bartenders reply "That will be easy, those two were half drunk before they got here and have already been teasing half the crowd with their little butt slaps and dancing together pretending to be a lesbian couple. You may as well give me that hundred bucks now, pal. Oh look, they're at it again."

I turned to the dance floor and saw what I thought I would never see, my mom and sister dancing together! Not just casual dancing, but really seductive, slutty, hands all over each other dancing. It was a site to see. The only thing that was missing was them actually kissing!

WOW! I knew my sister got wild when she drank, as do most college girls now a days, but my mom too? AND with each other? I guess that sort of makes sense because they don't seem to think of each other as mother daughter, but more like best friends.

The song ended and they walked over toward the bar, where I was sitting. Mom gave me a little wink and Patricia gave me a hug. Not a father/daughter hug, but a I'm glad to see you hug, complete with mashing her tits against me.

"Hi Daddy, did you see us dancing? I'm having so much fun tonight, thanks for letting me come to your party!"

I looked over at the bartender and nodded. He went into action saying stuff to the two ladies. He then whipped up some sort of drink and told them they had to down it first, then go out to the dance floor, do their thing, make it look real, and come back for round two.

A slower song came on and they took the bait! They went out to the dance floor. Next thing I know, Patricia is kissing mom's neck and mom is moving her hands down Patricia's great ass. Then it happened, mom went in for the kiss and their tongues met! OMG talk about a hot site. It seemed like something right out of a porn movie. I still couldn't believe it.

The song ended and they came back to the bar. They were both blushing and giggling under those masks. The bartender said, "That was awesome! You two seem like you've done that before. I'd love to see the guy who marries either of you two! Here's your drinks, made especially for you, with a little extra kick."

Mom and Patricia clinked their glasses and pounded the shot. The stage was all set. I pulled out the note from before and wrote "Alright Nina, you said no restrictions. After seeing that little display on the dance floor, I want you AND Patricia tonight! Think you can pull it off?" and handed her the note.

She read it and then whispered in my ear, "I know we're not supposed to talk, but I knew you were going to want her, so I've been working on her all night. Truth is, after seeing her in that outfit, I'm not thinking of her as my daughter, but as a fuck toy for the night. Let's make it happen. I'll get her up to the room in an hour, be waiting for us."

Just then I saw my dad, the other Zorro, walking (actually staggering) to the bar area so I slipped away so I could see what was happening. A few minutes later he came by and I saw my mom give him a devilish grin and walked away. About that time, that Naughty Nurse came by and whispered something in his ear. (I already knew what it was).

Dad's eyes kind of lit up and a smile came to his face. She walked towards the door and dad's eyes couldn't stop looking at her perfect ass. Yup, he was hooked for the night.

A few minutes later, out the door he went after her.

Mom and sis danced again and I couldn't take it any more. I looked at mom, she looked at me and I motioned I was leaving. She grinned again and grabbed my sister and kissed her...AGAIN!

On the way out, some guy set down his video camera and turned towards the bar. I figured I would "borrow" it for a while and then return it to the hotel lobby when I'm done with it.

I pulled out dad's room key and got to their room. After all, mom already told me the room number earlier.

Once inside, I set the camera up so it could catch most of the room and just waited. I noticed something on the counter and went to investigate. I found a glass of water and a little blue pill with a "V" on it and a note...

"Eddie, I know you don't need this, but let's make this the best possible night we can. If all goes well, you'll be back here before me so take this pill and let's have a wild time tonight. Love, Nina."

OMG! Mom wants dad to take a Viagra pill! Heck, I'm 18 years old, I don't need one of these but what the heck, I may as well try it. The worst that can happen is I go home with a hard on and have to take care of myself. So I took the pill, drank the water and swallowed. We'll see what happens.

A few minutes later I heard the two "brides" giggling outside the door. I was already hard at this point and the Viagra hadn't even kicked in yet! Was I really going to pull this off?

They opened the door and nearly fell in because they were so drunk. I heard Patricia say, "oops. Oh hi daddy, I didn't know you would be here. Mom said she had a surprise for me." Mom then pulled out a bottle of Tequila and said "Surprise! Happy 21st birthday! Your present from me is to see if you can keep up with me in whatever I do tonight."

Patricia, not knowing what she was getting into said giggling "Bring it on bitch! You know I can beat you in just about anything I set my mind to!"

They just both laughed in their drunken state at this point. I was sitting in a chair, still in my Zorro mask (we were all still wearing our masks) in the corner of the room just watching to see what would happen.

Mom poured them both a shot and said, "Challenge number 1, drink this with me."

Patricia laughed, drank the shot and said "Is that all you got?"

Then I couldn't believe what mom did next. She walked over to me, had me stand up, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. But not the usual mother/son kiss. This one was not even passionate, it was total aggression style complete with tongue! You can say her tongue was like a striking snake with the force it entered my mouth!

After what seemed like 5 minutes, but I'm sure it was only about 30 seconds, she pulled away and said to Patricia, "Nope, I got that as well. Can you handle it?"

"That's not fair, he's your husband and my DAD! I can't kiss him like that!"

"You didn't have a problem kissing me like that on the dance floor. But if you want to give up and admit you can't keep up with you old mother, than fine."

Of course, Patricia would never agree to that. She grinned, walked over to me and proceeded to do the same to me as mom just did. WOW! I thought mom's kiss was aggressive but Patricia's kiss made mom's look like child's play.

"Ok daddy, who kisses better?"

I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say "I don't know" and mom jumps in.

"Oh Patricia, I forgot to tell you, we made a deal that your father and I couldn't talk to each other." He's sticking to it better than I am now. As she was slurring her words.

I got up, walked over to the stereo and saw a CD labeled "You Can Leave Your Hat On - Joe Cocker" and without saying a word, put the CD in and hit play AND hit record on the digital video camera, then sat back down.

Mom giggle and said, "Looks like your father wants us to have a little dance off, are you ready for the challenge young lady?"

Patricia replied, "Mom, are you kidding? Do you honestly think you can out dance me? Especially with this kind of music and the moves that go with it? I'll tell you what, just so you know what you're up against, I'll go first" and she staggered to the middle of the floor.

For the next two minutes, she did the most amazing sexy ass dance I've ever seen, and she never took her clothes off! She did things with that body that I didn't think were possible! I didn't know the human body could bend that way. She even came over and was dancing all around me! At one point, she was throwing her hair all around my body without even touching me. Yes, I had a massive hard on and she could see it.

"Oh Daddy, I didn't know I could get you so excited just by dancing. Too bad mom can't compete with that one"

She then looked at mom and said, "Your turn, or do you want to give up now?"

Mom looked at Patricia, went back to the CD player, hit the replay button and said, "Oh Patricia, you may have all the looks and moves, but I have experience and style on my side. Besides, you have to step up to the big leagues with me." And proceeded to walk to the middle of the floor and start dancing.

Granted, she didn't have the moves of Patricia, but when she reached behind her neck and undid her dress, I knew things would pick up. She was holding the white satin wedding dress up with just her hands. She started swaying back and forth with the rhythm to the music. Then she started...the striptease was on!

Slowly, the dress started coming off. The way she peeled it off was enough for me to blow my load right there, but I held back as much as possible. The dress came all the way off and she stepped out. Let me describe what I saw...

I had a knockout chick in front of me who looked like she just stepped out of the pages of Playboy! She had on a white satin bra that barely covered her nipples, which were trying to bust through the fabric. That belly button ring was pure white as well and made those abs look perfect. (remember, she swims a mile every day) Her panties were the kind that rose just above her hips, like the French cut style. She had white lace garter that hooked to those thigh high white stalking.

Her legs were that of a swimmer, so they were nice, long and slender. Of course, like a pro, she left her white high heels on. With those earrings, necklace, white finger nails, and of course that mask, coupled with her long brunette hair, she looked absolutely stunning! The strands of her hair danced across the mask she was wearing gave the "I'm ready to fuck someone look"

She then came over and straddled my chair with her back to me. She bent over and that perfect ass was right in my face. Then she bent down and started rubbing it against my crotch, which was still turned on from Patricia's dance.

She arched her head back and her hair flowed across my face and she kept arching back until her head was next to mine. Her perfect body was leaning against mine, my front to her back. She turned her head slightly and kissed me again.

She pulled away and said, "What do you think Eddie, have I won the dance off yet?"

"Don't answer that Daddy!" Patricia snapped, "you're not supposed to talk. Besides, who said I was done with my dance?"

While mom was still slithering against my costume clad body (complete with massive hard on), Patricia proceeded to do a striptease as well. She leaves her dress on, comes to the chair where me and mom are, puts her leg on the chair between our legs, raises her knee and bends forward and whispers to both of us, "The other girls and I have had fun learning to strip so we can have the sultry edge against other schools in cheerleading competitions, just watch what I do now."

With her long hair dragging against my legs, she slowly slithers her lips against my mom's body as she works her way up starting from her belly button. The sexiest part about it was she never once touched mom's body, except for her hair, but was only about an inch from her the whole time. When she got to mom's lips, she kissed her. OMG! What a site! Right next to me, within inches, I was watching Patricia and my mom tongue kiss, and they were both into it! Patricia finished the kiss with mom and locked her lips with mine! Talk about something that almost made me cum right there!

She broke the kiss, stood up and turned her back to us. How it happened I'll never know, but I don't mind. As she was dancing with her back to us, she untied her dress and was slowing taking it off, the whole time her ass was swaying back and forth, almost putting both me and mom into a trance.

When I came out of this trance, her dress was off and I couldn't believe what I saw...she was dressed identical to mom! Same bra, same panties, same shoes, same mask, same everything! The only difference was their hair color. I couldn't believe it.

In front of me I had the most stunning redhead I've ever seen...dressed in white satin wedding night attire!

She walked back over to us, with a little drunken slurred speech and said, "Daddy, I need to borrow mom to finish my dance, I hope you don't mind." And took mom by the hand and they both stood in front of me.

They looked like identical twins, it was amazing! There before me stood two perfect 10's, one redhead and one brunette. If either would have touched my cock at this point, I would have exploded.

Patricia stood behind mom and started kissing her neck to the beat of the music. She grazed her hand down mom's arm and then started caressing her breasts. Mom closed her eyes and laid her head back on Patricia's shoulder. Patricia's hand slowly made its way to the belly button ring. She was rubbing her hands around mom's extremely tight abs and then slowly lowered down to mom's white satin panties.

She looked at me and said, "Daddy, this should get me bonus points for the dance, wouldn't you agree," as she slipped her hand inside mom's panties! All I could see was her and slowly moving around and then I heard mom say "oooooo, yessssssss, Patricia, stick your finger in me, I'm sooooo wet."

I nearly busted out of my seat when I heard that.

"Oh mommy, you're a naughty girl, you shaved your pussy. I like it when it's nice and smooth, it gets so much wetter when I play with it."

Mom turned her head slightly and started kissing Patricia like she did me when she was sitting on my lap.

While they were kissing, Patricia took her hand from inside mom's panties and brought it up to their mouths. I could see her fingers and they were soaked! I saw mom's satin panties and there was a wet spot on them as well. They were kissing each other and sucking Patricia's pussy soaked fingers at the same time!

I had to join in. I got up and got involved with the kissing as well. My tongue went from Patricia's mouth to mom's mouth. Of course, I got the taste of mom's pussy juice and it tasted amazingly sweet! I was in heaven!

Then I felt it, someone put her hands on my pants and started tracing my manhood with it, but I didn't know who and truthfully, I didn't care.

At this point, I think the game of "who's better" is over. Mom looked at me and said, "Eddie, time for me to show you MY advanced dancing technique as well."

She knelt and pulled my pants down, (I loved this dance move!) Patricia was quick to follow. My cock sprang out and hit Patricia's cheek as she was bending down.

'Wow Daddy, you are excited!"

"Yes he is Patricia, guess we may have to do something about it." My mom said as she started stoking my cock.

Seeing those white fingernails stroking my cock almost made me blow my load right there, but I wanted to last as long as possible.

Then I heard mom say "Patricia, you want to feel it?" Patricia grabbed my cock and started jacking me off. Mom leaned in and started kissing Patricia.

Then I heard her say "Stroke his cock Patricia, I want to see him spew his cum on our faces."

That did it, that little phrase was the last straw, I let out a moan and then blasted out a massive shot! The first blast landed on mom's upper lip and as Patricia kept stroking, the next blast landed on her mask. She kept jacking, I kept squirting and they kept kissing, it was an amazing site.

Mom's hand joined Patricia's on my cock for the last little bit of ooze. Looking down and seeing two perfectly manicured white finger nailed hands on my cock was enough to drive any man wild!

They never missed a beat, or stroke, with their kissing. I watched in amazement as my cum, yes MY cum, was dripping from both my mom's AND my sister's masks and faces WHILE they were open-mouthed tongue kissing.

Needless to say, I didn't get soft. I stayed rock hard watching this.

Patricia broke the kiss, stood up and stood mom up and said, "Daddy, you need to sit down and watch the next part of MY dance." Then she sat me down on the chair. I glanced over and saw the recorder was still going strong.

I thought to myself, whatever happens next is a bonus! I now have a video of both my mom and sister stripping, making out AND jacking me off WITH my cum dripping from them. This was more than a dream come true.

Patricia took off her bra, her breasts were absolutely amazing. I don't think a plastic surgeon could have done a better job. I then looked over at mom and saw her taking off her bra as well.

"Patricia, the only difference between your tits and mine are I paid quite a bit for these, but they are perfect, wouldn't you say?" and then I saw them...I saw the most perfect breasts I've ever saw in my life! I would say 34 D was the size.

Patricia turned to mom and touched her tits. "Wow mom, these are great. Do they taste as good as they look?" and started licking her erect nipples.

Mom snaked her hand down Patricia's back and it disappeared into Patricia panties.

"Mom, why are we standing here when we got this nice big king size bed to use?"

"You're right honey, let's get comfortable." Mom said with a still slurred speech from all the drinking.

They moved to the bed, both on their knees and started kissing again. This time, both their hands went inside each other's satin panties and they were both moaning in pleasure.

By this time, I was completely naked except for my mask. Mom and Patricia still had their stocking, garters, panties, heels and masks on.

So here's the scene, me standing their naked with a massive hard on that felt like I was ready to burst. (the Viagra must have kicked in by now). Mom and sis on their knees on the bed, with their fingers inside each other's panties, making out...AND the camera was recording all of this!

I walked over to the bed to join in but Patricia said, "Not yet daddy, this is still part of MY dance. You need to watch for a bit. Besides, I want to taste mommy's pussy, is that ok with you?" and she pushed me away and laid mom down on the bed on her back, their hands still doing their thing on each other's crotch.

Patricia then broke the kiss and made her way down to mom's perfect tits and I heard mom say, "Patricia, where did you learn that? I like to have my nipples bit like that."

She went down further and grabbed the waste band of mom's panties and slid them down those shapely swimmer's legs. With mom on her back, and Patricia on her knees, she dive bombed her tongue into mom's freshly shaved snatch.

"Ooooohhhhhh, that is amazing" was the slow moan that came from mom.

Patricia's satin covered ass was sticking up and I couldn't resist. I went over to it and started rubbing it. No protest from Patricia. I guess she was too busy lapping up mom's wetness.

I slowly pulled Patricia's panties down and exposed that unbelievable ass. (did I tell you fitness magazines are wanting to use her as a model?)

I rubbed my hand around her ass and pussy and then heard, "Daddy, please lick me. My pussy needs a tongue right now."

I leaned in and started licking her pussy and ass. After all, she had it sticking up, right? I may as well lick both. When would I ever have another chance like this one?

She tasted like heaven. Her juice was sweet and her scent was like a rose. This was more than I could imagine. AND, she was cleaned shaven as well!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard mom moan softly, "Don't stop, I'm about ready to cumm..."

I got up, positioned my cock at Patricia's pussy entrance and with one motion, slid it in.

"Daddy! Patricia moaned into mom's pussy.

That was in, that set mom off.

"I'M CUMMING!" and she grabbed Patricia's head and held it at her crotch and she started shaking in pleasure. I was fucking Patricia and she was moaning into mom's pussy as mom was shaking and cumming in Patricia's mouth!

This was way beyond anything I could have imagined, and we were just getting started.

Patricia's pussy felt just like a velvet glove. So smooth, so soft, so incredibly tight! I just kept drilling my cock in and out of her as she continued eating mom's pussy.

Mom lifted her masked cover head up, gave me a little smirk and said, "I want to get in on this action as well."

I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't care, I was just doing my thing. She pulled away from Patricia and then I couldn't believe what she did. Just like in a porno movie, she crawled underneath Patricia and slithered by body up between Patricia's legs.

As I was fucking Patricia, I felt something between my legs. It was my mom licking my cock AND Patricia's pussy WHILE I was fucking her! This was like a dream come true for me. Two gorgeous women in a classic 69 position while I was fucking them.

I knew I wouldn't last long so I got daring, I pulled my cock out of Patricia and shoved into mom's mouth. She didn't miss a beat and started sucking. I was like a piston going in and out of mom's mouth. She reached up and put her fingers inside Patricia's pussy! I couldn't take it any long and busted my nut into mom's mouth!

I kept cumming and cumming.

When I was done, I slumped back into the chair. I then saw an incredible site. Mom got out from underneath Patricia, rolled her on her back, leaned her head down towards Patricia's and slightly opened her mouth. My cum began seeping out of mom's mouth into Patricia's eagerly waiting mouth! They were now SWAPPING my cum! That was truly an amazing sight.

They swapped my stuff for a bit and then mom said, "Eddie, looks like your body is tired but that thing between your legs is still stiff as board. You're not done yet, are you?"

"Mother, don't talk to Daddy. Remember, I'm the only one who can talk here." Patricia said in her slurring, giggling speech.

"Daddy, why don't you just lay on the bed and let us continue our "dance competition" for you. So far, I think it's a tie, what do you think mommy?"

"That sounds good to me, I'm not done dancing yet." Mom giggled as she hugged and kissed Patricia.

OMG! Did I hear right? I had two women, who were dressed (barely) in what I would say wedding night sexy attire, who were my mom AND my sister, are BOTH wanting me on the bed with them? I jumped at the chance!

I got on the bed. Patricia wasted no time and straddled head. "Eat my pussy daddy, your tongue feels wonderful!"

She then leaned forward and put my cock in her mouth! I was doing 69 with my sister! No one would ever believe this.

As much as I didn't want that to stop, I heard mom say, "Sit up Patricia, I want to fuck my husband and I want YOU to watch me do it!"

I felt the bed on the side of my legs sag a bit and then felt something warm and moist engulf my cock...it was my mom's pussy lips! "oooohhhh Eddie, what's gotten into you tonight, I've never felt you this hard before."

"Shhhhh mommy, you can't talk to daddy. Only I can talk. Daddy, does mommy's pussy feel good to you?"

"uh-hu" was the only thing I could say. After all, I had a sweet, 21 year old, college cheerleader's pussy in my mouth. I wasn't complaining at all!

"Fuck him mommy! You watched daddy fuck my pussy, now I want to watch him fuck yours!"

Mom started bouncing up and down on my manhood. She wasn't as tight as Patricia, but just as smooth and maybe wetter.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cummmm! I'm cumming in your mouth!" Then the feel of Patricia's sweet nectar flooded my mouth. It was incredible! Just like mom, she was shaking as well.

"Oh My God! Eddie! I'm cumming!"

My mom came! While my cock was inside her! Then I felt it, I felt her juices running down my thighs as she was shaking on my cock. I had mom riding my cock with her juices flowing down my legs and Patricia riding my mouth with her juice flowing down my cheek. I didn't want this to end.

I heard slurping sounds and I could tell mom and Patricia were kissing each other...WHILE THEY WERE BOTH ON TOP OF ME! This was the most incredible feeling ever!

A few minutes later, Patricia rolled off of me, mom leaned forward and started licking the juices off my face and then stuck her tongue down my throat while my cock was still rock hard...AND still inside of her box.

She started licking my ear and whispering "Did you take that pill?" I just nodded and she said "I thought so. I've never felt your cock this hard before. We'll have to do this again soon!"

Patricia heard her talking and said "Hey, no whispering you two, remember, I'm the talker. Besides, you're not fucking him, I want to. BUT, I'll allow daddy to lick your cunt while I do, ok?"

Mom rolled off my still massive hard on, scooted up and opened her legs over my mouth. Her pussy was still soaked from her cumming and it tasted just as sweet as Patricia's. As did Patricia earlier, she leaned down and took my dick in her mouth and just went to town. Now Patricia can really suck dick, but mom was in another league! I was now in a 69 position with my mother! AND she was wanting it even more than I was. Then I heard...

"Mommy, do you see me playing with my pussy while you're sucking daddy's cock? Do you like what you see? Want me to show you what else I can do? Mommy, grab daddy's cock and hold it for me. I want you to stick it in me."

Mom sat up and continued stoking my cock. "That white fingernail polish was a great touch mom, I'm glad we did it. AND, it looks so sexy stoking daddy's big cock. Now, rub it against my pussy and slide it in."

I had to see this so I lifted mom off my mouth slightly and watched as she guided my cock into Patricia's velvet trap. Patricia had her back to us in a reverse cowgirl position as she slowly sat down and swallowed my prick with her pussy.

I watched in amazement as she moved up and down on my pole. As she lifted up, I could see her pussy lips grabbing my prick. I knew I wouldn't last long. I let mom back down on my mouth and she came instantly.

"Ohhhhh, here I go again!" which triggered Patricia as well, "Daddy...I'M CUMMIINGGGG TOOOOOOOO...CUM WITH ME!"

This caused me to blast into Patricia and she felt it. "DADDY, I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM! IT FEELS WONDERFUL!"

I felt like I blew a gallon of cum inside Patricia. Mom rolled off me as I was licking her juices from my lips. Patricia slowly sat up and I heard a slight "pop" as my prick left its velvet nest and right away mom deep-throated me and sucked the combined juices of her daughter and son with one massive swallow.

Patricia, still panting from her latest orgasm, joined mom in licking my cock clean. I was spent. I was drained. I was tired, but I clearly wasn't done, and Patricia knew it.

"Daddy, I have another dance move to show you, are you up for it?" she said still giggling. "I see you are" as she continued stroking my manhood with those glossy white fingernails.

She laid on her back and opened her legs. I knew exactly what she wanted.

I positioned myself right at the entrance to that sweet ass of hers. "Wait daddy, I want mommy to guide it in."

"Well, we'll do this my way then." Mom hissed with a slight giggle.

Mom straddled Patricia's face and lowered her pussy lips to Patricia's mouth. "Now my little masked bride, time to get that pretty little ass fucked, are you ready?"

Mom leaned down and grabbed my cock with one hand and massaged Patricia's asshole with the other. She spit on that tight ass and brought my cock to its entrance. I push the head in and felt Patricia tense up a bit.

"Go for it Eddie! Shove your dick into your daughter's ass!"

I push forward and watch as I disappeared into Patricia. She let out a scream that was muffled by the pussy in her mouth. I let it set there for a couple of seconds, letting her get used to it before I started moving in and out.

Even though I've already came three-time, I was still massively hard with no signs of letting up. That Viagra really does its job well!

I started pistoning in and out of Patricia's ass, my mom was rocking on her face. Mom then pulled me to her and we started kissing. Her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, my tongue doing the same to hers. I could still taste all the combined cum juices of just a few minutes ago! I grabbed her breast, then leaned down and took the nipple in my mouth. Her nipples must have stuck out two inches! Man was she excited.

She pushed me back a bit, then leaned down and started licking Patricia's pussy!...AGAIN!

These two women were insatiable!

"Oh no, I'm gonna come again! Don't stop daddy, keep fucking me!"

I witnessed something I've only saw in a movie. My sister started squirting from her pussy! It was streaming all over mom's masked covered face and mom never moved! Her mouth was opened and she was getting soaked from the squirting juices coming from my sister.

My sister was screaming in pleasure, she was squirming all around but couldn't move. I had her legs in my hands and mom was sitting on her face. Her juices kept flowing and I couldn't hold back anymore. I was about to cum and heard mom...

"Oh God, here I go again!" and her whole body started shaking. She slouched onto Patricia's body as she couldn't control her own.

I pulled out of Patricia's ass, grabbed mom's head and shoved my cock into her mouth and dumped another load inside! I came so much, coupled with mom gasping for air from her own orgasm, I saw my cum tricking out of the side of mom's mouth. She tried to swallow everything, but just couldn't.

My knees were about to give out, I fell back onto the chair where everything started. Mom was almost passed out on top of Patricia. Both bodies were breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. Mom raised her head up and her mask was dipping from the squirting cum bath Patricia had just given her.

She rolled off of Patricia and they both sat up. She too had a completely soaked mask, obviously from mom's pussy cumming all over her face.

They both looked at each other, smiled, then looked at me and smiled, then started giggling. Mom leaned over and licked her cum off Patricia's face. Patricia did the same to mom, licking both my cum and her own juices.

I looked at the clock, it was 4:30am. I estimate we were fucking for about 5 hours.

"Happy Birthday Patricia." Mom said as they hugged and started laughing together.

I went to the restroom and looked in the mirror. I had a film of sweat and cum all over me, but I didn't care. I smiled and thought to myself...OMG! How in the world did I pull this off!

When I came out, both "brides" were passed out on the bed, still holding each other. I then remembered the camera.

It was still recording! At closer examination I saw it was one of those expensive fancy ass deals that did everything, even take still pictures. So, of course, I took several of the sleeping beauties in their masks, lying virtually naked except for the white stocking, garters and heels.

I pulled out the chip from the camera. I took it and dad's wallet, shut off the lights to the hotel room and closed the door behind me. I was walking down to the lobby to turn them both in to lost and found. I didn't want anything coming back to me for any reason.

As I was walking down the hall, I saw my dad, the other Zorro, at the front desk. I knew he was inquiring about his wallet. I saw a hotel employee and told them I found the wallet and camera and asked if he could turn it in for me.

I watched as he did so. He pointed towards my direction as if to say, "That dude gave it to me", but I was hiding and they couldn't see me.

Dad just shrugged it off and started walking back to his room while checking his wallet. I could see he had a smile on his face from his activities with the Naughty Nurse.

Oh, I just had to hear what would happen when he opened the door and walked in his hotel room and see what was laying in the bed, so I hid around the corner.

As he opened his door and walked in, I went right behind him making sure the door didn't close. I kept it opened just slightly as he turned on the lights to the room. After a few seconds, I heard a "What the fuck are you two doing naked on the bed!?"

Mom, in her drunken stupor said, "Honey, we're tired from all the fucking you just gave us, now shut up and come back here and do it again."

I just smiled and thought dad was either going to really enjoy himself or get really pissed about something. Either way, I was a happy guy.

As I was walking down the hall, still dressed as Zorro, a door opened and that Naughty Nurse staggered out of her room. "Eddie, I thought you were going back to Nina? You bad boy, you want another round with the nurse don't you?"

She was obviously still drunk AND still horny. Even though I was dead tired, I could tell that Viagra was still working. What the hell, I thought. It's not every day someone can fuck TWO brides AND a nurse in the same night, right? And I walked in the room.

Zorro strikes again!

About a month after that amazing night with my mom and sister, I was in another situation that I couldn't believe and the outcome was...well...let me just describe the whole thing for you.

It was a Friday night, I was supposed to go out with the boys. Nothing major, it's just our weekly thing we do.

So here it was, about 9:00pm, it was already dark and I was getting ready to go out. My sister was staying on campus all weekend so she wouldn't be around. I wasn't sure what mom and dad were doing.

I was in the kitchen getting something to eat before I left and mom comes in dressed in her beach robe.

"Oh Jerome, you're still home, I thought you were going out with your friends?"

"I am, just getting in a quick bite before I go out. What's with the beach outfit?"

Giggling, mom said, "Silly, this is what I wear out to our pool, I have my swimsuit on underneath. I spent the day out shopping with friends and went to the spa late afternoon. I was so relaxed afterwards I came home and took a nap. Now I'm wide awake and figured I'd get my swimming workout in since I didn't do it this morning. Your dad will be sleeping on the couch in about 20 minutes and I didn't want to just sit there and watch TV all night."

"Too bad...", I said, "Too bad you just couldn't leave dad here and come out with me and my friends tonight. It won't be much, but it will be better than watching dad sleep on the couch!"

Mom laughed and pushed my shoulder as she walked out to the pool, "Jerome, that's too funny. You wouldn't want and old broad like me hanging out with you younger folks. Besides, your dad may get called into the office, there's a big project that has to be done this weekend so I want to spend time with him."

About that time, my cell phone rang, it was Tim. His car wouldn't start so he wouldn't be picking me out for a while. He's trying to get it fixed so we could at least go out later tonight.

I walked into the living room and saw dad lying on the couch. The top of his shaved head was sticking out of the end of the couch. With all the lights off and just the TV lighting the room, I couldn't tell of he was asleep or not. I made my way to the staircase behind the couch and tip-toed my way up the stairs, then I heard his voice, "Jerome, what are you doing here, I thought you were going out?"

"Oh hi dad, I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you." I came back down the stairs and sat in a chair in the living room. "Tim's car isn't running, he's trying to fix it and we may go out later. Looks like I'm stuck here with you and mom for a while." I said chucking.

"No, just me. Your mother is out at the pool swimming. She won't be back here until after she's done and all cleaned up. Usually, about an hour or so. We've got some time to hang out until she gets here."

"Sounds good to me," I said, "Anything exciting going on at the office?"

"Matter of fact, yes there is. We're working on a big project that's almost done. I'll probably have to go in tomorrow to make sure all the plans are going well for our presentation on Monday. Hey, you want to come in and see how it goes?"

"Sure dad, that would be so cool. What time tomorrow?"

About that time, my dad's cell phone rang and it was the office. I heard dad say, "Are you kidding me?! That should have been done yesterday! What happened? Shit, I'll be that in about 30 minutes!"

"Jerome, as you just heard, something major has happened with our project, I gotta get to the office asap. Looks like tomorrow may not work, sorry buddy. Can you tell your mother I went to the office and I'll call her later? I don't want to interrupt her workout."

"No problem dad, I'll let her know."

Dad grabbed his jacket and left. Now what do I do? Dad left, mom's working out and Tim is getting his car fixed. I'm basically stuck here waiting for...well...nothing. Oh well, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and laid it down on the coffee table and I laid down on the couch where dad was just a few minutes ago.

I started dozing off when I heard some noise in the kitchen. It must have been mom getting done with her workout. As I was lying there, mom came by and said, "Eddie, I'll be down in a bit. Looks like the kids are gone and it's just you and me tonight. I'm not sleepy so you better not fall asleep on me, " and she walked up the stairs. Before she did, she put a CD in the player at the bottom of the stairs.

Obviously she saw my head sticking out from the end of the couch, like when I saw dad's head earlier and thought he was asleep. Since dad and I both shave our heads, she must have thought I was dad.

Mom didn't turn off the kitchen light and it was shining right in my eyes. So, me being an 18-year-old and can't do anything the common sense way, instead of walking to the kitchen and turning off the light, I just reversed my position on the couch. Now, my feet were where my head was. I propped my head up on a pillow and continued watching TV.

About 20 minutes later, a little pop-up came on the TV screen saying "2 minutes; sleep Timer"

Shit, dad must have set the sleep timer on the TV before I came in here. The remote was on the other end of the couch and I didn't want to move to get it until I absolutely had to.

My luck had to be incredible tonight is all I have to say. About that time, I heard mom's voice from the top of the stairs..."Eddie, I've got something to show you. The girls and I went shopping today at Fredrick's Of Hollywood and I got a little outfit for you. If you want to see it, turn that TV off."

About that time, the TV sleep timer turned off the TV. (thank goodness for technology!)

So here's the scene...me in the living room lying on the couch. The only light shining in the room was from the kitchen, which was being me. Mom at the top of the stairs wanting to show off a new outfit. Can I get any more lucky than this?

Just so you get the visual, when someone is laying on our couch with the kitchen light on behind them, it's almost impossible for someone who is standing on the other side of the room to see the couch person's face. It's sort of like standing in front of a spot light with your back to the light (except a lot less bright). The person looking at the spotlight can only see your silhouette but you can see all of that person. Got it?

The TV turns off and mom starts walking down the stairs, still thinking I'm dad. She's wearing a silk robe, I watch her as she bends down and hits play on the stereo. A slow, sultry Blues song starts playing (I couldn't tell you what it was) and mom positions herself on the side of the couch about 10 feet away. The kitchen light is reflecting making it sort of like a stage spot light for her.

"Oh, this light is just right for what I need to show you. Eddie, you've worked so hard this week and we haven't had much time together, I want to make you feel good and make up for a week's worth of lost time. Check this out"

She opens up her robe and I see her new outfit. It's a matching black bra and panty set, complete with a black pearl necklace. The bra is the push up kind that really makes her chest stick out. The panties are silk (of course) and have ties on either side. She had her long hair in a two ponytail style, one on each side. Of course, her make up is flawless. To top it off, she wore black stiletto high heals and they really showed off those shapely legs of hers.

She says "Well Eddie, do you like it?"

Me, not wanting to blow it, mumble "Ummm, hmmmmm!"

She then walks closer to the couch, pulls the ties on both sides of her panties and they drop to the floor. Then says, "Do you like my new look? I did it just for you." I looked closer and saw the sexiest little patch of hair just above her pussy. For those that don't know, this is referred to as a landing strip.

"I know you like me clean-shaven, Eddie, but I wanted to try this out. I'll ask you what you think AFTER I'm done with you tonight." She said with an evil grin. "Right now, I just want to suck that cock of yours, are you ready for me?"

She didn't wait for an answer. (like there is any way that answer would be "no" anyway, right?)

She walked around behind the couch and positioned herself right behind my head. She leaned her body over mine and unfastened my pants. She pushed them off my hips as she was slithering forward. She grabbed my already massively hard cock and said "My Eddie, you ARE excited! I guess we'll have to take care of this." And she started stroking me off.

"Eddie, I've been waiting all week for this..." And then clamped her mouth down on me like a vice! OMG! What a wonderful feeling. Her head was bobbing up and down while sounds of cock sucking were filling the room.

She lifted her head, but continued stroking and said "Eddie, I'm so wet for you right now, eat my pussy. I really need to feel your tongue do me!" and went right back into sucking my cock.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I didn't need to lick around and make her pussy moist, it was already wet from anticipation. I made my tongue as hard as my prick was and drove it straight in her tiny slit!

"MMMMMMMM" was the sound she made when I did it, but she never took her mouth off my cock. I was licking and sucking that pussy as if it were the last time I would ever get to do so. I remember how sweet it tasted the last time I got to lick it and it was just as sweet this time.

Then, without warning, she lifted off my cock and said "I'm cumming!" and a flood of juiced erupted out of her box! I swallowed all I could but there was some of the sweetness rolling down and dripping off my chin.

Still stoking my cock, she said, "Eddie, you've never made me cum that fast before, think you can do it again?" and went right back to jacking me off.

I just love a challenge! Of course, my mouth was still devouring her smooth pussy and decided to be daring. I slipped two fingers in her cunt and got them all nice and wet. While my fingers were penetrating her pussy, my tongue when for her sweet little ass. I licked it at first and she gave a little twitch. Then I stuck my tongue in further and heard,

"Ohhhhhhhh, that's not fair."

At that point, I stuck my pussy juice soaked fingers into my mom's ass! "Eddie, here I go again!" and she came on my face for the second time! Wow, this woman was horny as hell!

So here I was, lying on the couch with my mom's mouth sucking me off, my fingers in her ass and her pussy leaking fluid all over my face. Even if nothing else happened, I was satisfied. But, of course, mom wasn't ready to stop yet.

"Eddie," she said sitting up a bit still stroking my manhood, "I think you need me to fuck you now, what to you say?"

I shoved my tongue in her cunt and moaned a "mmmmmm, hummmm" which triggered a nice little whimpering sound from her.

She started moving forward and I lifted her up a bit to help her out. She slithered forward until she was sitting on my stomach, still stroking my cock. She positioned her smooth pussy at the base of my cock and help it straight up against her lower stomach and said, "Eddie, I can't believe how far your cock goes into my pussy." And continued stroking me while she pressed my dick on the outside of her slick pussy lips. 'Oh, I can see my pussy hair ticking your cock, can you feel it."

"Ummmmmmm, yes" I whispered.

"I came twice already, now it's your turn." She lifted up a bit and slipped her pussy over my cock and it slid right in. "Oooooooo...Eddie...I love the way you feel inside me."

She was doing it, my mom was fucking me on the couch! She was riding my dick like she's never been fucked before.

"Eddie, you make me so wet!"

I could feel the suction of her pussy strain to keep my cock inside as she was lifting up and down. I knew I wouldn't last long.

She whispered "Let me know when you're about to come, I want to watch you squirt all over me!"

"I'm almost there now!" I hissed back. Luckily, she didn't catch the fact that it wasn't her husband saying it.

She lifted off of me and grabbed my prick and started stroking. She leaned back and I grabbed both her pony tails and pulled slightly. "Eddie, I can feel my pussy juice on your great big cock, cum for me!"

That did it, that was all it took. I came, and MAN did I cum! The first blast shot up and it felt like it could have hit the moon!. She kept stroking "I can feel you cumming, keep going!" She leaned all the way down and now her back was laying on my front and I was squirting my cum all over my mom's chest and stomach. I was breathing hard and she was panting with pleasure and she continued to stoke me. Finally, I quit cumming.

"I've never seen you cum so much, was it my outfit?" She giggled. "I love the way your cum feels over my body, just like silk. Feel it with me." She grabbed my hand, put it with her and together we smeared my cum, yes MY CUM, all over her incredibly tight ab ripped stomach! I could feel her abs as our hands spread my cum around them. What and incredible feeling!

"Awww, poor baby, your cum is now all over your fingers. We need to clean it off." And she brought my fingers to her pussy and pushed my fingers, along with hers, into her pussy!

I was fingering my mom's pussy, with my own cum covered fingers! AND, her fingers were there as well! She started moaning, "Eddie, I feel your hot cum inside of me."

I took that as a hint and began going to town on her already wet clit. I inserted another finger and she jumped a bit. Holding her body with my other hand, I started pistoning my fingers in and out, feeling her squirm on top of me. It didn't take long until I heard...

"Oh My Goddddddd, I'm cumming again!"

My mom was cumming with my fingers in her cunt! Her whole body was shaking and I could feel it because she was still lying on top of me!

She shook for what seemed liked 2 hours, but I'm sure it was more like 30 seconds or so. When that was over, we were both lying there. Me, with my fingers gently massaging her moist pussy lips and her, breathing heavy with a slight film of sweat covering her body.

Still out of breath, she brought her hands to her hair and undid her pony tails. She rose herself up and was once again sitting on my stomach with her back to me, but this time the ends of her long brunette hair was tickling my chest. It was sight to see that incredible hour-glass swimmer's body of hers on sitting on top of me.

"Are you up for another surprise?" she said.

Of course, me being 18 years old, there was no signs of my manhood getting soft...AT ALL. My mom, putting her hands on my cock again said, "I guess this hard rod in my hands means you're still up for it."

She brought herself down my body a bit and turned around. Now she was facing me but sitting on my thighs. I thought for sure she would recognize me but I guess with the kitchen light shining in her eyes, and some of her hair strands draped over them as well, she really couldn't make out who I was. And since she thought I was her husband, why would she even question anything, right?

"My friend told me about this today while we were having lunch, and I'm just dieing to try it with you! You just lie there and relax and let me know how this feels to you." She told me.

OMG, now my mom wants to try something new? What else could she possibly do that she hasn't done with dad yet? Whatever it is, I guess I'll find out...WHOO HOO!

She scooted forward and lifted herself up just above my totally excited rock hard flesh pole. She lowered herself just a bit and the tip of my cock started sliding in the outer folds of her vagina. She slowly kept lowering herself and I watched as my cock was being eaten by the velvet folds of her womanhood. She let out a sound as she was lowering down...

"Eddie! You're so hard. I love your cock."

I could feel her pussy muscles grip my cock as it worked its way up her channel. Eventually, she was sitting all the way down and I could feel her outer pelvic bone on mine. This was almost enough to make me cum, but I held out because I wanted to see, and feel, this surprise she had is store for me...I mean dad.

Then it happened, instead of riding up and down on my cock and fucking me (which I wouldn't have mind anyway), she just stayed in place, no movement. It puzzled me at first until I heard her say, "You're going to get to watch AND FEEL me cum on your cock will I play with myself. You're going to feel my cunt muscles squeeze your dick as I bring myself to orgasm."

OMG! My mom was about to masturbate while my dick, yes MY DICK, was jammed up inside of her velvet box.

I could she her eyes were closed and she lowered her hands down to her own shaved pussy. The only hair was the landing strip which was about an inch or so above the top of her clit.

She stuck a finger in and began playing around the inside, which was where my cock was stationed. "Honey, my fingers feel your cock in my pussy" was a phrase I never dreamt I would hear, but it was being said to me from my own mother!

"Do you want to taste my juice?" she said as she brought her wet fingers to my eagerly waiting mouth. I got to taste her pussy...again! But this time she was feeding it to me! Holy Cow, this was amazing!

She then sat back up and with both hands began playing with her clit.

My mom was now masturbating, while on top of me, with my hard prick inside of her! I could feel her muscles tighten and loosen around my dick. I could feel her breathing getting heavier. I reached up and grabbed those perfect bra covered breasts and BINGO! She screamed, "Here I go again! Eddie! I'm cumming!"

I never felt anything like it before, all that swimming must create some incredible muscles inside that pussy of hers because all the sudden, my cock was in a vice that was squeezing and squeezing!

I felt squeeze, then let out a bit, then squeeze harder, then let out a bit, then one long squeeze accompanied with,

"AHHHHHHH FUCK! I'm still cumming!"

She didn't have to ride me to fuck me, she was doing it with just her pussy convulsing!

She was leaning back and I could feel her hair dragging against my thighs as she was shaking!

Finally, she stopped cumming, leaned forward and fell on top of me.

Here's the scene. Me lying on the couch with my sexy mother covered in sweat from her orgasm, lying on top of me wearing only her Fredrick's of Hollywood silk bra. My still hard erection being held in place by her tight box, her head next to mine with her hair draped across both of us.

Between breaths she says "Eddie, that was unbelievable. I've never cum like that before and you helped me do it! I love you. Now I'll do something for you."

She pushed herself up until she was sitting straight up on my cock again. She bounced up and down a couple of times and then without saying a word, pulled herself off of me and slithered down until her mouth was on my cock.

"Ummmmm," she said, "I can taste my pussy juice on your cock. Now I'll suck your prick until you cum in my mouth."

I propped my head up a bit on a pillow so I could watch my mom suck me off. With the light from the kitchen shining on her, I could see her perfectly. Every so often, while she was sucking, her eyes would look up and try to focus on my face but couldn't because of the light in her eyes. Never the less, it was site.

My mom felt me tense up and knew I was about ready to blow my load and picked up her pace a bit. I tensed up and said "Here I go" and busted my nut in my mother's mouth!

She kept swallowing and I kept cumming. It seemed like I dropped a gallon of my seed into her mouth before I went limp. Her mouth just stayed locked onto my cock. She looked up at me, with my cock still in her mouth, and gave me a wink and a smile.

About this time, the phone started ringing. Of course, neither of us was about to move to answer it. The answering machine kicked on and I heard my dad's voice...

"Hi Nina, it's me..."

My mom's eyes lit up as big as saucers with my cock still in her mouth and my dad's voice talking on the answering machine.

She jumped up, "What the fuck is going on!" She flipped on the light...

"Oh my God! Jerome!"

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you like my new story! I still have a long list of request to do, so their will be a lot more stories coming your way! See you guys on Monday!**


End file.
